cheaters never win
by bigk4062
Summary: raph has accused mikey of cheating while playing games, can mikey prove that he's wrong?
1. accusations

Venus bounced into a room containing 2 of her 4 brothers. Everyone but Leo was accounted for, which was unusual, since Raph was usually the one to leave with out telling anyone where he was going. Donny was there, but he was on the computer talking to a friend of his. Mikey suddenly noticed her standing in the doorway and jumped up from where he had been watching t.v. with Raph. "Hey V, what's up?" Mikey asked her, coming over and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Nothing much, Mike, how about you?" Venus asked him wrapping her arm around him. "Just chillin' with Raphie here, but I'm glad you've come up, 'cause he won't do anything but sit and watch t.v. and I'm bored."  
  
"Is this true, Raph?" Venus asked in mock seriousness, "you won't play a game with poor Mikey here, huh?" Raph turned to her and said, "I can't stand playing with him 'cause he cheats." "I do not cheat at games!!" Mikey shout back, causing Venus to giggle. "Ok then, why don't you prove it? We'll play some games, and you can prove to me that you don't cheat." Raph said with a challenging tone. "How about if we all play a game, and I can help you watch him Raph." Venus suggested. "Fine with me, how about you Mikey?" Raph asked, turning to him. "Cool with me, what are we gonna play first?" Venus walked over to the room where the old board games they had were. "How about 'POP-UP VIDEO'" Mikey and Raph both nodded, and Venus brought the game out and they began to set it up. 


	2. pop up video

Venus set down the box that contained the first game they wanted to play. She sighed and hoped that this game wouldn't cause too many problems. She turned to Raph and Mikey and said sarcastically "Should I read the rules, or do you two understand them?" Raph gave her a look and said "I think we can handle it, Venus." "All right then, let's get this party started." Venus said.  
  
"Who goes first?" Mikey asked her. "We have to roll the die until we get the 'stunt man.'" After almost two minutes of rolling the die, Venus finally got the right one, and she picked a card off the pile.  
  
She handed it to Mikey who read out loud "Meredith Brooks: Bitch." Raph started to laugh hysterically "I can't believe that you got that one, if there's one….." He quickly stopped when Venus gave him a look. She took the die and rolled it again. She rolled the 'brain.' Mikey put the card in the t.v. and read "Meredith had a band called The Graces in the late '80s with Charlote Caffey of what band?" Venus sat there, thinking. Finally she said "I have no clue." "The Go Go's" Mikey told her, then grabbed the die and said "My turn!!"  
  
After half an hour, they were still trying to name a winner. Venus had 15 points, Raph had 17 and Mikey was barely ahead with 18 points. It was Mikey's turn and he pulled a card out and handed it to Raph, who started to laugh the second he read the card. He then showed it to Venus, who tried hard not to laugh. Raph looked at Mikey and motioned for him to roll the die. He rolled the 'Microphone' and Raph grinned again. "Alright, Mikey, you've got to sing a line from the Bette Midler song 'wind beneath my wings.' Venus's face turned bright red as she tried not to laugh. Mikey looked at both of them, then took a big breath and belt out "Did iiiiiii ever teeeeeellllllllll yyyoooooooouuuuuuuu yyyyyyyyyouuuuuuurrr my hheeeeeeeerrrrrrrroooooo you're eeeeeevvvvvvvvveeeeryyyttthinggggggggg I wishhhhhhh I could bbeeeeeeeeeeeeee" "Mikey, that's enough, please." Venus told him "We'll give you the point. Raph, read him the bonus question." Raph looked at Mikey and shook his head, muttering "I'm sorry that I don't have a hearing problem." He looked at the other side of the card and read "What are the main ingredients of the sandwich called a 'croque monsieur'"? "That's too easy, grilled ham and cheese." Mikey replied, smiling. Raph looked again and nodded. "You're right for two points, Mikey."  
  
Another 15 minutes rolled by and finally it was the end of the game. It was Raph's turn, and he only needed this one to win. He pulled out the card and handed it to Venus. She looked at it and smiled. Raph looked nervously at her, and rolled the die. "Alright Raph, in the Vanessa Williams video for the song 'Save the Best for Last' was it raining in the video?" Raph looked at her for a second, then thought. "Come on Raphie, don't you know the answer?" Mikey taunted, making Raph look at him and growl. "I don't remember any rain in the video, Venus." "Well, that answer is correct. It was snowing. Congratulation, you won with 25 points!!" Venus told him. Raph smirked and looked over at Mikey, who looked very unhappy. Finally, he looked at Raph and said "Why don't we play another game?" Raph agreed and they looked again to find one.  
  
************pop up video is copyrighted by vh1 and the tmnt are copyrighted mirage studios. I need some ideas for board games or other games to have them play, so let me know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*************** 


	3. bonding

*********If anyone has any ideas on what games to play, they would be appreciated! Thanks to those who already suggested some.**********  
  
Raph walked over and looked at the games that they had. He sighed and looked at Venus and Mikey. "I can't think of a game to play, why don't you guys pick one." Mikey looked over at Venus and begged "Can I pick a game, pretty please?" Venus nodded, and Mikey grinned. "Why don't the two of you go out to the living room while I find a game?" "All right, we'll go," Venus agreed and, grabbing Raph's hand, walked out to the living room. Mikey grinned and began to look through the games.  
  
It took almost ten minutes, but he finally found the game he wanted. Grabbing it, he walked out to the living room and began to set it up. Raph walked over to look at the game and almost fainted. He looked at Mikey and said "Chicken soup for the soul? What are you thinking?"  
  
Venus took Raph's arm and gentle said "You're the one who agreed to let him get the game, Raph. How about we just play it." Raph grunted and sat down. Mikey sat down on Raph's left, and Venus went to his right.  
  
Mikey handed her the die, and she rolled. Getting a card, she read out loud "Who? The Player with the Killer Smile." She looked at both of them, then read her question. "Alright Mikey, I guess you get this question. I have to guess what you're favorite color is to wear. I'm gonna guess orange. Am I right?" Mikey looked at her for a second, and then nodded. Venus smiled and put the card down.  
  
She then handing the die to Mikey, who rolled and picked up a card. He read out loud "What's the gutsiest thing you've ever done?" Mikey thought for a minute, then smiled. "That has to be calling Venus a chick to her face." Raph cracked up, nodding the whole time. "When you do that, you've better be able to run!!!!!" Venus just looked at the two of them, then handed Raph the die.  
  
Raph rolled and picked up a card. "What's one thing you would changed about a sibling?" Raph sat for a minute. "If I really had to chose, I'd have to say Leo's constant nagging. It's really annoying." "I didn't realize you hated it that much, Raph, and besides, if you were more responsible, I wouldn't have to nag." Leo said, surprising the three of them by coming into the living room.  
  
Venus gave Leo a look and told him "the three of us are trying to bond here, do you mind? I happen to agree with Raph on you're nagging. It gets really old after a while." "Hostility runs high in this room doesn't it?" Leo stated, then turned to go. Venus and Raph looked at him, then went back to the game.  
  
After many minutes of bonding and sharing wonderful stories about their childhoods, the game was coming to a close. Mikey needed one more card, and managed to land on the right space. He picked up the card and read "What was the most romantic movie you ever saw and why?"  
  
He thought for a moment, and finally thought of one. "I'd have to say Titanic because Leo's so cute." He then squealed, and Venus laughed. "alright, you won this round Mikey, go pick another game." Mikey jumped up and went to the other room, while Venus and Raph patiently waited. 


	4. The game that never ends

Raph looked over at Venus, rolling his eyes at the loud noises that Mikey was making trying to find a game to play. "I swear, if he comes out with another bonding game…" he began, trying not to show just how annoyed he was at all of the stupid questions he had been forced to answer about how he 'felt' about certain people and things. "Come on Raph, you can't carry on the tough guy act forever, besides, isn't it nice to know that you can fully express your innermost feelings to both me and Mikey without worrying about being made fun of and ridiculed?" Venus asked sweetly, pinching one of Raph's cheeks, only to receive an annoyed look from him. "Besides…" she said, then closed her mouth when Mikey entered the room, holding yet another game in his hand. Curious, Raph and Venus both looked at the cover of the game. Before they could stop themselves, they both began to groan. Held in Mikey's sticky hands, the one game that the two turtles KNEW would take WAY to long to play was: MONOPOLY.

Raph stared at his little brother, than began to mutter under his breath. "Why in the HELL would he pick the ONE game that can take HOURS to finish." Mikey, having overhead his brothers mumbling, simply smiled and said "Hey, you coulda picked this one out to Raph, don't blame me because you seem to trust me." Mikey smiled at Raph, before beginning to set up the game.

Venus gently took the money away from Mikey, and began to count out the appropriate amounts into three separate piles, one for each turtle. She then sorted out the properties, and placed them into the holder that had come with the game. Handing a pile of money to Mikey, then one to Raph, she sat down on the floor, ready to start the game. Raph glared at his brother before plopping down on the ground, arms crossed and a slight pout on his face. Mikey smiled brightly before sitting down himself, careful not to sit to close to his brother.

_One Hour Later_

Mikey smiled as he looked around the board. He already owned all of the red properties, and had two houses a piece on them. He also owned North Carolina, and two of the Railroads. Marvin Gardens was about to be added to his collection, just as soon as he handed Venus the money. He looked over at Raph and grinned even wider when he saw the look on his brothers face. Raph needed to get the gardens in order to have his own monopoly on a property, so he could build up some houses. Venus had a monopoly on orange properties, and she also owned a railroad. The purple ones were close to being hers, but she needed one of Raph's properties to gain that. Raph didn't really own any colored property, but he had the other two railroads, plus both of the utilities, which proved to be a valuable asset, along with boardwalk, since Mikey landed on at least one of them at least once every time he went around the board. Mikey watched as Venus played, knowing that she was getting tired and wanted to end this soon.

_Two Hours Later_

Venus grinned tiredly when she landed on Raph's solo monopoly, Park Place. After three hours of playing this game, and breaking up two fights between her two brothers after Raph got ticked off at Mikey for buying up all of the houses and not buying hotels to replace them with, she was finally done. Handing over all of her money, and placing her properties back, she walked away, plopping down on her bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Mikey grinned at his older brother before looking back at the board. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me bro." He stated casually, buffing his nails on his shell while looking at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

_Almost Three Hours Later_

"**THAT"S IT!"** Raph yelled, his eye twitching a little to show his aggravation. "I CAN"T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I QUIT!" he continued, throwing his cash on the board and stomping away, out of the lair and on to his bike, cruising away to relieve some stress. Venus came running out of her room and stared at a giggling Mikey, who was trying to calm himself down. Putting her hands on her hips, she stared down at her little brother, waiting for him to be quite. Once that happened, she gave him a look that clearly asked what had happened after she had left. "After you went to bed, Raph and I had an endless tie going on. He'd land on a property, and loose all of his money, then I'd land on a property and give it all back. After two hours, I guess he got a little fed up with it and decided to leave for a little bit." Fighting back a grin, he looked up at his sister, then began to clean up the game pieces that were littering the floor around him. Venus bent down to help him, then looked up. "So, did you cheat while you guys were playing?" Mikey just looked at his sister and grinned. "I didn't have to. I just waited for the explosion that was bound to happen. Why do you think I chose MONOPOLY" he grinned, leaving Venus to groan in aggravation "Mikey……."

THE END


End file.
